When a user calls an institution to speak with an agent, many times the user has to wait on a queue to speak with the agent. The user may decide not to wait and hang up. In this manner, the user may delay or never speak with an agent, which may cost the institution good will and/or a transaction of products or services with the user.
Additionally, when a user calls an institution to speak with an agent, the user often is put on hold and transferred to a new location and put on hold before being able to speak with the agent. This often is a time-consuming and frustrating experience for the user. A user is not well-served if they have difficulty speaking with an institution's agent.